The present invention relates to the rendering of characters for display on devices having grayscale pixels. Grayscale pixels are pixels capable of displaying a number of tones, typically from pure light to pure dark.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,063 (“the '063 patent”) describes the creation of anti-aliased characters for a computer output device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor or a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. In particular, the '063 patent, the disclosure of which is incorporated here by reference, describes techniques for placing hinted character stems on a high-resolution grid that is later down-sampled for anti-aliased text rendering on a coarse grid—that is, a grid coarser than the high-resolution grid—of grayscale pixels.